


Willry Oneshots

by misslenabrooke



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, tags in chapters, the other aftons and emilys are there kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: This is just me making various Willry oneshots whenever I feel like it. Some chapters will be NSFW.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Roleplay (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E (for fuckin)  
> Tags: roleplay, spanking, deepthroating, voice kink, Henry being a brat on purpose, anal sex, choking, William is surprisingly romantic because he’s not fucked in the head yet
> 
> No one asked for this, but here you go anyway. This is mostly just for me because I want Henry to literally get fucked. I’m honestly not satisfied that I’ve consumed just about all the NSFW Willry content  
> there is so I’m making my own lol. Literally half the reason I made this fic is so I could make as many of these as I wanted.

William and Henry were on the bed once again, embraced as they made out. William’s hands were in his partner’s hair and Henry’s hands were wrapped around William’s waist. Just when things were starting to get good, Henry pulled back. He seemed lost in thought.

”Is everything alright?” William asked, caressing Henry’s cheek.

He nodded. “Perfectly fine, Will, I’m just curious.”

”About what?”

Henry looked embarrassed, as if he were about to say something he would regret. “When we’re... like this, I always imagine you doing stuff to me.”

William smiled softly in an attempt to ease the other’s anxiety. “What kind of stuff, love? If there’s anything I haven’t been doing that you want me to do, I’m all ears.”

”You know how sometimes you’ll put your hands in my hair?” He asked.

The man nodded. “Do you like it?”

“I do. I wish you would hold on even tighter.” Henry said.

”You want your hair pulled? Baby, you could’ve just told me that.”

He blushed furiously. “I-It’s not just that! I might also like it a little when you order me around and make me call you sir.”

”You know I love it too. Hearing it in that beautiful voice of yours does unspeakable things to me.” William said.

Henry sighed. “I know, you just seem a little... hesitant on ordering me around. Like you’re afraid of crossing a line. But I think I want you to cross that line.”

He smirked. “Tell me more, darling.” It always excited William when his partner talked about sex, especially considering how repressed he was at the beginning of their relationship. It was like a whole new side of Henry that was for his eyes only.

“I want you to boss me around more, like you do at work. Just... tell me what to do like it’s my job, you know?” He looked a little less embarrassed once he knew William was into it.

”You’re into authority, I suppose? You always do what I tell you so eagerly, so I’m not too surprised.” William said.

”I also really like the thought of you treating me as inferior. Being condescending and all of that.”

”Henry, darling, it sounds like you just want me to fuck you at work.” He joked.

”I’ve imagined it a few times. The thought of actually doing it with customers there scares me though, so maybe we could just pretend we’re at work? I would also be lying if I said I never imagined calling you Mr. Afton. Like I’m an employee instead of co owner.”

William was starting to really enjoy these ideas. “A bit of roleplay, hm? And a power dynamic? I think we can arrange that. I’d be happy to do it whenever you want.”

Henry blushed again. “Since we were already here and all, I was wondering if we could do that now?”

”A bit impatient, are you?” He said with a chuckle. “That’s very much unlike you, dear.”

”I know, I know. It’s just been on my mind for a while.”

”Is there anything else you’d want me to do?” William asked.

”Well, um, I really like your voice. So just talk as much as you can.” Henry replied.

He smiled. “More than happy to, my love. Did you have a specific scenario in mind?”

He looked up in thought. “I usually imagine you’re punishing me for slacking off at work, and having me make it up to you by doing what you say.”

”Hmm. What if we pretended you were watching porn instead of working?” William chimed in.

”That works. I mean, I would never do that because I don’t even like porn, but none of this is supposed to be realistic anyway.” Henry said.

* * *

Henry and William did a bit more preparing for the roleplay. They decided that William would walk into the bedroom to see Henry and start from there.

Hiding his own excitement, William opened the door. “Henry, I need some help cleaning up the bathroom- What the hell are you doing?”

”Nothing, sir!” Henry said.

”It’s too late, Henry. I already saw it. What made you think you could do this behind my back while we’re working?” He walked over to the bed, trying to seem as threatening as possible.

”Mr. Afton, I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it.” The other whined.

”You know what?” William held his chin and forced him to make eye contact. “I don’t think you’re sorry at all. Why, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted to be caught. You know full well that nothing gets past me.”

”I-I’m sorry, I really am...”

He went and closed the door before cornering Henry. “Then you’ll have to prove it. Take off your clothes.”

Henry’s eyes widened. “Right here, sir? What if someone sees?”

”You didn’t care if someone saw you watching porn while you’re supposed to be working, so why should I care? Now go on, strip for me. Or I’ll make you unclog the toilets.” William ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Putting on a nervous act, Henry started with his shirt. He could see his boyfriend smirk as he laid eyes on his now exposed top half.

William crossed his arms. ”Don’t keep me waiting.”

Henry unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, tossing them somewhere on the floor. “Mr. Afton, are you sure you want me to do this?”

”Well, you need to prove you’re sorry. And you _are_ sorry, correct?”

”I am, sir.” He reluctantly pulled down his boxers, the sight taking William’s breath away. Even in the middle of this roleplay, he couldn’t deny to himself how much he loved Henry.

”On your stomach.” William commanded.

“Why, sir?”

He chuckled darkly. “Did I say you could question me? Now get on your stomach before I make you.”

Henry did as asked, wondering what William was going to do next.

The other raised his hand and struck Henry’s ass, causing him to whimper. Nonetheless, his back was arched.

”Mr. Afton, sir-“

William immediately cut him off. “It’s supposed to hurt.”

”N-No, I...” Henry trailed off. “I want you to do it again.”

”Hmm, then it wouldn’t be a punishment for you. It would just be a gift for me,” He said with a smirk. “But that’s what the whole point of this is. You’re making it up to me after you decided to be filthy at work. So I might consider doing it again, _if_ you thank me.”

”You want me to thank you?” He acted confused.

”Yes, Henry, what part of that is hard to understand? I want you to thank me for spanking you, since you liked it so much.”

Henry took a deep breath, face flushed as he looked at William. “T-Thank you, Mr. Afton.”

”For what?” He hit the other’s ass again, drawing out a loud moan from him.

”For spanking me!” Henry whined. “Oh my god, it feels so good..”

William chuckled. “Such a naughty boy, aren’t you?”

”Yes, oh my god, yes! I am.”

He shook his head and tsked. “I’ve barely done anything to you, and you’re already desperate. That proves my theory right.”

Henry’s head tilted. “What theory?”

”That you did this just so I would catch you. You wanted me to put you in your place, didn’t you? You’re lucky that I’m willing to provide,” William struck him again. “Tell me, is this what you wanted?”

He nodded.

”Use your words, darling.” William purred, caressing his cheek.

”Yes, Mr. Afton, I wanted this so badly. I don’t even like porn, I just wanted you to fuck me!”

William hummed. “And how long have you wanted it?”

Henry whined. “Ever since we met, sir. I dreamt of your big, strong hands around my waist and throat while you pounded me.”

”Oh, that’s how you like it? My god, I didn’t take you as such a slut,” He took on a condescending tone, finishing his sentence with a predatory grin. “And do you know what I do to sluts?”

”No, sir.”

“I fuck them until they can’t stand.” He whispered.

Henry shuddered. “Yes please, sir, I’m such a slut.. Such a slut for you only.”

”Now that’s what I wanted to hear. You’re a good whore,” William said. “I still need some proof that you deserve to be fucked, though, so you’ll have to satisfy me first. On your knees.”

Henry had never been so quick to follow a command. He looked up at William with hunger in his eyes.

”Go ahead.”

The man pulled down William’s pants, palming him through his boxers. “You feel so big, sir.”

He groaned, hands making their way to Henry’s hair. “Darling, you’ll have to use your mouth.”

He nodded, pulling down William’s boxers. His mouth watered at the cock before him, despite the numerous times he had seen it. Henry grabbed the cock and put the tip on his tongue, looking up at the other.

”God, you look so fucking gorgeous. I bet you’ll be absolutely beautiful with my cock down your throat.”

Henry shuddered at the praise, putting the head into his mouth. William’s grip on his hair tightened, giving him goosebumps. He began to take the cock in his mouth, already having taken half of it before William pushed him further onto his dick. This caused Henry to gag.

”I was right, you look stunning,” William purred. “And you’re doing so well. You’re better at this then you are at your own job, it seems. Although I would appreciate it if you made noise for me.”

Henry began bobbing his head up and down, moaning loudly each time William’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“That’s more like it,” He said through a series of groans, practically yanking Henry’s hair. “By the time I’m done with you, your coworkers will know how well I fucked you.”

Henry began to palm at his own erection, just to get a reaction from William.

William slapped him across the face, causing him to shudder. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

He didn’t answer, trying his best to hold back a smirk.

”Answer me, Henry,” He pulled the other off of his cock. “Now tell me. Did I say you could do that?”

”Nope.” Henry couldn’t hold back the smirk any longer. He wanted to rile William up even more.

”Then why did you do it?” He growled, a hand making its way to Henry’s neck. “And wipe that stupid fucking look off your face.”

He laughed. “I did it because I wanted to.”

William’s grip on his neck tightened, causing him to wheeze. “So this is how you want to be, hm? Brats get put in their place.”

”Maybe I wanted that.” Henry said.

”And maybe I won’t let you finish. Maybe I’ll leave you here begging me to let you, and then I’ll make you get back to work.”

The man wasn’t going down so easily. “I don’t have to listen to you.”

”You will if you know what’s good for you,” William whispered into his ear. “Now open up.”

Henry simply sat there, a mischievous look in his eyes. This was very much unlike him, which made it even more exciting to William.

”You have five seconds. Five, four..” When he finished counting down, Henry still hadn’t moved. William decided to respond by pushing him to the bed. “You little shit. Now you’re just gonna have to watch me.”

Henry stared with wide eyes as William took his own cock in hand, running his hand from tip to base while glaring at Henry. If looks could kill, he would’ve died instantly.

William leaned his head back as he started stroking himself, letting out groans. “Henry, baby, you’re doing so good. Look at you, taking me like a slut. You feel... you feel so fucking amazing,” He started to pant. “God, I wanna cum down that pretty little throat of yours so badly. Bet you’d love the taste.”

Henry whined as he watched. He couldn’t deny that the sight of William getting himself off was very enticing, and made him want that cock of his even more. But he wanted to keep up the bratty act just a little longer, in hopes that it would make William fuck him harder.

“Fuck, Henry. I’m not gonna last much longer,” William sped up his stroking until he came, the mess splattering onto his hand. He went back to glaring at Henry. “Clean up the mess. With your mouth.”

He decided that he had done enough rebelling, and did what was asked of him. God, Henry wanted that cock so badly.

”Are you done being a little bitch?” William asked.

Henry nodded. “Yes, sir.”

William broke character for a second. “Let me get the lube, baby.” He got up, humming as he searched the room for the lube.

”It’s in there.” Henry pointed to one of the drawers.

He walked back to the bed with the lube, giving Henry a tender kiss on the cheek. “Are you enjoying this?”

Henry smiled. “Very much. You always know what to do.”

William lubed up three of his fingers. “What made you decide on the whole bratty act?”

He scoffed. “I just hoped you would fuck me harder because of it.”

”All you had to do was ask, darling.”

Henry nodded. “I know, I just wanted to make it more exciting for both of us.”

William smiled. “Well, it worked. I really wasn’t expecting that from you. Even now, you manage to be full of surprises.”

”Ha, I guess so. I wasn’t expecting it either.” He said.

”Are you ready to get back into it?” William asked.

“Go ahead. I’m ready.”

He smirked. “God, if I knew you were such a fucking whore, I would’ve done you way sooner. Just like I always wanted to.”

Henry blinked. “You wanted to? For how long?”

”Ever since you started working here, darling. I would always stare at that beautiful ass of yours and wish my cock was inside it. You looked like you really needed it, too.” William said, putting the first finger in the other’s entrance.

He hissed at the sensation. “Really?”

”You did. So much so that I constantly had to stop myself from bending you over a table and having my way with you right there.” He hummed, slowly moving the digit.

”T-That sounds so hot. You can bend me over anywhere and any time you want to, sir.” Henry moved his hips in sync with William’s finger, trying to get it further inside him.

He chuckled. “Anywhere, hm? So you wouldn’t mind if I fucked you in front of your coworkers at a work party?”

”I wouldn’t mind at all!”

William inserted the second finger. “You’re so slutty. I’d love to show them all that I’m the only one who gets to fuck you. Hell, I’d make you scream my name so the message really sunk in.”

Henry moaned. “I’ll scream for you whenever you want me to, Mr. Afton.”

He hummed. “Do it for me right now.” He picked up the pace of his finger fucking, causing the latter to scream in pleasure.

”God, Mr. Afton! I want you so badly!”

”I know, dear. Just have to prepare you so I don’t destroy your tight little ass.” He stared lovingly at Henry.

”What if I said I want you to?”

William’s eyes widened. “Oh, you’re that impatient? Can’t even wait for a third finger? It’s like you prepared yourself for this already.”

Henry whined. “I fucked myself before getting ready for work, sir. I shoved a dildo up my ass and pretended it was you. I... I came really hard.”

He tsked. ”Naughty, indeed. I didn’t give you permission to do that. But I’m glad you knew that only I could do this to you. I suppose I could reward you for that,” He took out his fingers and began to lube himself up. “Bend over and spread yourself open for me.”

Henry did as asked.

William shook his head. “Facing the other way, darling. I want to fuck you from behind but still see your face by looking into that mirror,” He pointed to the mirror they had on the other side of the bedroom. “Then maybe you’ll see how hot you look. Don’t you want to watch yourself getting fucking railed?”

Henry shuddered. “I’d love that, Mr. Afton.” He turned to face the mirror and saw his reflection. His hair was a mess and his face was flushed bright red. Henry never looked this disheveled, but took satisfaction in the fact William had done this to him.

He finished lubing up his cock, aligning it with Henry’s entrance. “Are you ready?”

Henry nodded. “So ready, sir.”

William slowly sunk himself into the other, who moaned when the tip finally went inside him.

”You’re so big. Even bigger than I imagined.” Henry breathed out.

”I’m still thinking about you saying you wanted my hand around your neck. Do you still want it?” William asked.

He nodded. “So badly.”

He began to slowly fuck Henry as a hand made its way to his neck. He made sure not to grab it too hard, but Henry didn’t seem happy with that.

”Choke me just a little harder, sir.”

William did as asked, his other hand placed on Henry’s thigh. “Is this good?”

”Yes.” Henry wheezed. He felt so overpowered and god, he loved it.

”Look at how beautiful you are,” He said while beginning to fuck him a little faster. “You look like I’ve already wrecked you, but I haven’t even started yet.”

He was right, Henry looked absolutely wrecked. He couldn’t help but imagine how he would look _after_ William wrecked him. Henry shuddered at the mental image.

”Such a pretty boy,” William said. “I can’t wait to fucking destroy you. I bet you can’t wait for it either, right?”

Henry tried to talk, but found himself struggling, so he nodded instead. Now this was how he liked it!

”Well, how about I get to it?” William started fucking him with reckless abandon, rewarding him with loud moans. “You sound so pretty. My pretty boy.”

”Harder, sir.” Henry’s eyes were squeezed shut as he took the pleasure and pain combined.

“If you insist,” He was struggling to fuck Henry and continue choking him, but he managed it. “Look at you. You look so excited.”

Henry’s eyes flew open at the other’s words and he looked back in the mirror. He began moving in sync with William, trying to get fucked even harder.

”You’re insatiable. I’m already fucking the shit out of you and you still want more. Slut,” He let go of Henry’s neck in order to give him a minute to breathe. “You know I’m not good at multitasking, so I’m having trouble fucking and choking you at the same time. But I know that we would both prefer it if I kept fucking you.”

Henry coughed before speaking. “Mr. Afton.”

”Yes, Henry?”

”Keep calling me a slut.” He said.

William smirked. “More than happy to, you little whore.”

At this point, Henry was bouncing on the other’s cock as he got fucked, drawing out little whines and whimpers from him.

“God, Henry. I might just cum again. I didn’t think I had it in me.”

His back arched. “Do it. Cum inside me.”

William was now fucking him as hard as he possibly could, feeling himself get closer. “You really are a slut.”

”Yes, Mr. Afton. And I’m all yours.”

He was fucking Henry through a series of groans, unable to hold back any longer. “Henry, I love you so much..” He said as he finished inside the other. William pulled out slowly, panting as he did so. Henry briefly mourned the sudden empty feeling as he laid on his back.

”I think you deserve to cum, darling, but I’m exhausted. Do you think you could get yourself to do it?” William asked.

Henry nodded. He had ignored his own cock this whole time, so he just noticed how hard he really was.

”Tell me how much you love me while you do it.”

He took his dick in hand, letting out breathy moans and squeezing his eyes shut as he pumped. “Mr. Afton, sir, I’m in love with you. I’m so in love with you. I haven’t fallen this hard for anyone in my life.”

William smiled. “I could say the exact same thing to you, love. Imagine that your hand is my hand instead. I wish I weren’t so worn out so it actually could be.”

Henry picked up the pace, encouraged by his boyfriend’s words. “Mr. Afton. Kiss me, please.”

God, this man was irresistible in William’s eyes. He held Henry’s face in his hands, staring lovingly into his eyes as he kissed him gently.

Henry moaned into the kiss as he continued to fuck himself. He couldn’t remember if there was ever a time he enjoyed sex with William as much as he currently was.

William caressed his cheek. He had kissed Henry too many times to count, but it still never failed to feel like something out of a fairytale. He thanked his lucky stars for the man he was holding like he was holding the entire world in his hands.

Henry pulled back and started panting. “I can’t hold it back any longer, sir. I need to cum.”

William stared dreamily at him. “Then go ahead, my darling. You’ve earned it.”

He practically screamed as he _finally_ came. It felt like he had relaxed after his body had been tense for an entire day, and he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief after he made a mess all over his hand and partially on the bed. “William, that was amazing. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

”Thanks, dear. Towards the end I just started thinking about how much I love you, so it was a bit hard to not get romantic on you.” William said with a smile.

Henry blushed. “I love you so much. You’re absolutely fantastic.”

”Not as much as you, my dear,” He kissed the other on the cheek. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Do you want to take a nap and wash the sheets when we wake up?”

”As long as you promise you’ll cuddle with me.”

William laughed. “I think I can do that. Come here, darling.”

Henry came forward, laying his head on William’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. The latter wrapped a hand around him in order to pull him closer. After a few minutes, they fell asleep in that exact position.

It really was a shame their love couldn’t and wouldn’t last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing Henry getting choked: CHOKE ME LIKE YOU HATE ME BUT YOU LOVE ME
> 
> I think I’ve gotten addicted to writing smut, and fuck you none of you can stop me from doing more. Also I just had to add that last sentence for reasons, those reasons being that I love angst. Please comment if you’d want more of these two fuckin, I’m having a blast writing it. I’m also not opposed to some fluffy and/or angsty shit.


	2. Waiting (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry waited so long for William. The wait turns out to be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (for some cussing and the bois getting drunk)  
> Tags: Willry through the years, mutual pining, love confessions, drunk kissing
> 
> Help me I can’t stop writing Willry so you get two chapters in one day
> 
> If this contradicts some stuff in my other fics or even other chapters, I honestly don’t care. I imagine they don’t all take place in the same universe anyway. I’m still forming my own version of the FNAF timeline, but I have a few details of the Afton and Emily families down.

They had been roommates for a year now, and the ordeal looked relatively normal. Normal, of course, except for Henry Emily crushing hard on his roommate. He knew when he saw William Afton that there was something special about him, something he could never quite put his finger on.

As much as Henry was in love, the chances of getting with William looked impossibly slim. Not only was this the 60s, but William was already dating his friend Clara. It looked like it was going pretty well. It had to be going well if Clara was already pregnant! Henry was happy for the two, but when he thought about their relationship too much, it left a bad feeling in his stomach.

He wasn’t about to do anything about it, though. Henry hadn’t even trusted William with knowing his sexuality. Hell, the only person who knew he was bisexual was his sister Jen. Henry was at her house one day, having a conversation over some tea.

”Hen, ignoring your feelings won’t make them go away, no matter how much you want them to.” Jen said.

He sighed. “I know. I just don’t know what to do about it. I mean, I’m not going to wreck a perfectly fine relationship between two of my friends. I want what’s best for them both. And yet, I feel selfish for still being jealous.”

”It’s perfectly natural, hun. You just need to do something about these feelings without telling him. Write a poem or something, you don’t have to show anyone. And you know I’m always here for you.”

”I’m scared to death of him finding out I’m not straight. Not only is he one of the straightest men I know, but I don’t know how he would feel about it. I don’t want to lose our friendship because of it. Losing Mom and Dad was hard enough,” Henry said with a sigh. “I’m sick of losing people, Jen.”

Jen put a hand on her little brother’s shoulder. “If William’s worth shit, he wouldn’t leave you if he found out. And if he did, you can bet I’ll have something to say about it. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. In the event that he finds out and you get kicked out again, you’re always welcome here.”

”Thanks, Jen. It means the world to me, it really does.” He gave her a hug.

Jen pat him on the back. “You can get through this, I know it. You’re stronger than you think.”

Henry smiled. “It’s because I have you.”

* * *

Michael was four months old now. His parents spent just about all their time looking after him, but needed a few days of some much needed rest. William and Clara had trusted Henry with their son. Henry panicked when they asked him to watch Michael. He didn’t know what to do with kids! Not wanting to take any risks, he had his sister come over for a few days to make sure he didn’t mess anything up.

Michael had just woken up from a nap, alerting Henry, who fell asleep himself. He was relieved to see that the baby was still okay.

”You have a good nap, Mikey?” Henry asked through a yawn.

”Seriously, I can almost swear I’m looking at a baby William,” Jen said. “It’s mostly the eyes.”

”Yeah,” He said. “He’s gonna grow up to be a handsome young man, that I know.”

Michael had just become aware of his surroundings, looking over at Henry. Henry was the most familiar part of the room and his face gave him some reassurance.

”They said he has play time after his nap, right? Let me go find his toys.” Jen got up to search the room for Michael’s toys.

Henry walked over to his crib, looking down at him. “Hey there, little guy.”

For no apparent reason, Michael started crying. Henry assumed it was because he wasn’t having play time yet, but there was honestly no way of knowing. He panicked, thinking of what William and Clara said about calming him down. Unfortunately, he was too anxious to remember what they said. “Jen, he’s crying. I think he really needs those toys.”

”I’m looking for them.” She said from across the room.

Henry tried to think of what to do in the meantime, because it could take a while for the toys to be found. Then he got an idea. Babies liked playing peek a boo, right? At least, Jen said that Henry did when he was a baby. He tried this out on Michael, hiding behind his hands. “Where’s Uncle Henry?” Henry moved his hands out of his face. “There he is!”

Michael started giggling, an adorable little smile plastered on his face.

Henry’s eyes widened. “They said he hasn’t laughed yet,” He took a second to process this, becoming very excited when he did. “I made Michael laugh for the very first time!” He decided to play peek a boo again, making the baby laugh a second time.

Jen finally showed up with the toys. “Looks like you’re doing a good job on your own. If you keep doing this well, I think you might just become Michael’s weekend babysitter.”

”You’re just saying that. It was luck that I got Michael to laugh,” After he said this, the child in question reached out to him, putting his tiny hand on the man’s much bigger hand. “Oh, would you look at that! Sometimes I forget how tiny he is. You’re a cute little guy, aren’t you?”

“You’ll do just fine these next few days. I’ll still stay a while if you don’t feel comfortable watching him alone, but I don’t think you’ll have to worry as much as you think. Mikey really likes ya!” Jen said.

Henry smiled softly. “I don’t even care that I can’t be with William, I’m still gonna treat this kid like he’s my own as long as he’s with me.”

”You think you’ll have kids one day, Hen?”

He shrugged. “I might. William said it changed his life when Mikey was born, I wonder what that’s like.”

* * *

One Afton kid later, Henry was married. He hadn’t expected to meet Maria after graduation and fall for her. These past few months were among the happiest in his life, but something was troubling him.

William. Was it possible to love your wife and your best friend at the same time? Whether or not it was, Henry felt so wrong for it. Maria was oblivious to his feelings for William, but he couldn’t help the guilt. Henry felt like he was betraying her despite not daring to act on his feelings for the man.

In all honesty, Henry knew he was fucked one way or another. So he decided to continue what he did best, ignore his feelings. It was hard when William was around, but somehow Henry had managed.

* * *

The happiest day of Henry’s life was the day his daughter Charlotte was born. He couldn’t help but start sobbing when he first held her. This was the life he helped create, and she was absolutely adorable. The second he laid eyes on Charlie, Henry was willing to give everything he had for her.

And who else but the Aftons to visit them just hours after Charlie was born? Michael and Evan were preoccupied, playing with toy cars together. Clara was holding little Elizabeth, who was asleep.

”You think they’re gonna be best friends?” Maria asked, referring to Charlie and Elizabeth.

”Of course they will. Will and Henry have been best friends since college, there’s no doubt that they’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” Clara said.

The new mom turned to William. “Do you want to hold her?”

He smiled. “I wanted to be the first besides you two and the doctors,” William picked up Charlie very carefully, the little girl seeming at peace with him. Or maybe she was just out of it. “Looks just like her father. She’s beautiful.”

For a split second, Henry questioned the implications of that, but he was too overwhelmed with emotion to really care. To him, the rest of the world didn’t matter right now, and only these two families did.

”I hope you’re ready for all the play dates the girls are gonna have.” Henry said.

“Oh, I’m already planning them in my head,” William replied. “Better get used to Sesame Street in advance. Boy, did Mikey love Sesame Street! Cookie Monster was his favorite.”

He chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind, Will.”

William booped Charlie’s little nose. “You’re a cutie, aren’t you? Yes you are!”

Maria smiled at the action. “She’s gonna love you, without a doubt.”

Henry needed a moment to calm down from the overwhelming love he was feeling for his family. Everything was going so well, and he really couldn’t ask for anything else to make this day even more perfect than it already was.

* * *

Opening week of the new restaurant was a success. William and Henry decided to celebrate the instant they got off work, having said celebration in the Afton home. They had a nice dinner together, William’s wife and kids accompanying them.

It was ten at night now, and all the little Aftons had been put to sleep. William and Henry were sitting on the front porch, talking about the business.

”Guess what I got.” William said randomly.

”What do you have?”

He smiled, grabbing some beers out of nowhere.

Henry’s eyes widened. “I thought you stopped drinking after Michael was born.”

William shrugged. “It’s a special occasion. I asked the wife if I could drink tonight, and she said I could when the kids were asleep as long as I hid the beer from them. Come on, we haven’t gotten drunk together since college.”

”You sure?” He asked. “We still have work tomorrow, you know.”

”It’s on me, Henry! Come on, I insist.” William grabbed a beer out of the pack and handed it to him.

Henry thought for a moment. “I guess a couple couldn’t hurt.”

An hour later, William was plastered. Yep, still the same old lightweight he was in college. Henry was nowhere near as drunk as his friend was, but not by any means sober.

”We’re fuckin’ geniuses, Henry. Especially you, you’re the reason we even did it in the first place.” William pat his friend on the back.

”Nah. All I did was make some robots. You did the rest.” Henry said.

”That’s why you’re a genius! I couldn’t do that shit even if I tried. There’s a ton of fuckin’ math involved, and I suck at math.”

He scoffed. “I know, Will. You complained about math all the time, remember?”

William hiccuped. “Oh yeah! But for real, you’re good at all the things I’m not. Not to mention, you’re pretty as hell.”

The words hit Henry like a train, his eyes widening. “What was that last part?”

”You’re pretty as hell, Hen,” William caught the other off guard once more by using that nickname. “I’m not kidding. I always thought so.”

”Stop lying, man. You’re just drunk.”

“No, _I’m_ drunk!” He attempted to defend himself, not realizing his mistake. Henry decided not to correct him on it. “You don’t realize how pretty you are, Henry.”

Henry felt his face heat up. “I don’t?”

William put a hand on his cheek. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous. I always wanted to kiss the shit out of you.”

If he was caught off guard before, he certainly was now. “Stop messing around. We’re both married, Will.”

”I know that! Doesn’t mean I can’t do it just once.”

Henry rolled his eyes. “That’s exactly what it means.”

William shook his head. “Whatever, I don’t give a shit. Lemme kiss ya! Just once, I won’t ask you again. Come on, I’ve never kissed a man before. And if I ever kiss just one man in my life, I want it to be you.”

In his drunken state, William was making some kind of sense to Henry. “Just once?”

He nodded. “Once and that’s it.”

”Okay. Let’s do it, then.”

William leaned closer to his friend, smashing their lips into a kiss. It was very clumsy and a bit sloppy considering how drunk they were, but William didn’t care and neither did Henry.

”Shit, Henry,” He said after pulling back. “That was amazing. I didn’t know kissing a man would feel so damn good.”

”Me neither.”

William and Henry started talking about something completely random as if the kiss didn’t just happen. Whatever, they wouldn’t remember it anyway!

At least, William didn’t. When Henry woke up that morning, still on the porch next to a sleeping William, everything hit him. He remembered it so vaguely, but just well enough that he had an idea of what happened.

William kissed him. _William kissed him._

It had been months since Henry even let himself think of William that way, but he was tired of holding himself back. He had wanted that kiss for years, although it happened in less than ideal circumstances. He thought of what William said. Was there some truth to it, or was he just really fucked up?

Then he thought back to the day Charlie was born, and how William said she was beautiful right after comparing her to Henry. Those two things together seemed somewhat suspicious, but Henry wasn’t about to get his hopes up. He dismissed what William said as a drunken mistake, and decided to make himself some breakfast instead of thinking about it any longer.

* * *

In the time Fredbear’s Family Diner had been running, both William and Henry’s lives changed drastically. Months after the restaurant opened, Maria Emily died in a tragic car accident. It threw a wrench in Henry’s life, meanwhile William was having issues in his own marriage. Their divorce had just been finalized, and custody of the kids was settled.

The two stayed at work after hours one day, having left their children with babysitters. It was hard to find someone to watch their kids until around midnight, but somehow they managed. They sat there silently for a while before actually getting to work, exchanging as few words as they needed to.

”Is it just me, or is there a very negative energy in the air right now?” William asked after a while.

”It’s not just you,” Henry replied. “Normally we would’ve finished way sooner, but something just isn’t right. Is everything okay?”

He sighed. “Not really. It was a lot of hassle finalizing the divorce, and the kids are still processing it. Michael’s started acting up as well. It’s been hard to sleep at night. But how about you? How’s Charlie dealing with things?”

”Sometimes she really misses her mother. But I’m not sure she understands the concept of death beyond the fact Maria’s buried in the ground. It really isn’t easy going through this alone.”

William offered a friendly smile. “You’re not alone, Henry. I haven’t gone anywhere and I don’t plan to.”

Henry slumped in his seat. “I guess so.”

”We’ve been there for each other for almost two decades now. If you’ve willingly put up with me for this long, I don’t see you going anywhere.”

He scoffed. “Will, you’re the one putting up with me. I love being around you,” Henry felt like there was something William wasn’t telling him, but he wasn’t sure. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you and Clara divorce again?”

”I don’t mind you asking, Henry,” William said. “There were quite a few reasons, but the main one is that I focused on work too much.”

Henry nodded. “I can see that. You’ve put your blood, sweat, and tears into the restaurant. I’m sorry that it had to happen like this, though.”

”Ah, it’s okay. It’s honestly pretty hard juggling a family life and running your own business.”

He chuckled. “You can say that again. I’ve been worried that I haven’t spent enough time with Charlie lately.”

William looked at him reassuringly. “I’m sure you have. Everything you do is for that kid, isn’t it? She’s lucky to have such a good father.”

Henry smiled. “You’re too kind, Will.”

“I’m just telling the truth. I still remember how happy you were the day she was born,” He started to reminisce. “I could tell you were so excited to watch her grow. It’s that wonderful feeling of becoming a dad. I’ve felt it every time when the kids were born.”

Henry thought for a second. “I have another question. For the past year or so, Clara’s been kind of distant towards me. She only really talks to me when she has to.”

William looked like he wasn’t expecting or hoping for that question. _Change the topic,_ his brain told him. But for some reason, he didn’t. “Truthfully? She just started acting kind of weird one day.”

”Do you know why?” He asked. “We used to be so close, I really miss it.”

”She said I talk about you too much.”

Henry dropped the pencil he was holding. “What? She didn’t like that you talked about me? That’s silly, she knows we’re best friends of over a decade and business partners. Of course you’ll talk about me a lot!”

For the first time in many years, William seemed nervous around the other man. “It’s not just that.”

”Huh?”

He sighed, hardly believing he was about to say this. “She was jealous of you. Every time I got home from work, it was always Henry did this, Henry did that. I talked about you so much it was honestly kind of ridiculous.”

Henry blinked. “You just talked a lot about work instead of relaxing. How could that make her jealous?”

”You’re not getting it, are you, Henry?” William asked, sounding the slightest bit annoyed.

”No, actually. I’d love for you to explain.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I like you, Henry. I really like you. It’s my fault for not making it obvious, I suppose.”

Henry laughed nervously, unsure of where this conversation was going. “I really like you too, William. I always have.”

”You’re not getting it,” William shook his head. “I really like you, full homo.”

He stayed silent for about a minute.

”Oh god, you hate me now, don’t you?”

Once Henry spoke, his entire face was bright red. “I could never hate you, Will. I actually meant the same thing!” He said with a laugh.

William relaxed a little, laughing with Henry. “You did?”

Henry playfully punched the other’s shoulder. “Of course, you goof.”

”I should’ve known, honestly, but I didn’t.”

He thought of that night two years ago when they were drunk. “Will, do you remember when we celebrated the first week of the restaurant and got drunk on your porch?”

William thought for a second. “I don’t remember what happened after we got drunk, but I remember what happened before. Why, did I do something stupid?”

Henry shrugged. “Depends on your definition of stupid. But you said I was pretty and that you wanted to kiss me. And then... you did. Does this mean you meant all that?”

He smiled. “I might not remember that, but I assure you, I meant every word of it. God, I wish I remembered that.”

”You really don’t. It was a very clumsy and sloppy kiss, you were plastered.” Henry laughed as he reflected on that moment.

”Do you think maybe we could try again?” William asked.

Henry blushed. “Of course we could.”

”Get over here, you.” He pulled Henry closer until their lips were just barely touching, closing his eyes before putting them together. Henry wrapped his arms around William as he relished the moment. Neither wanted the kiss to end, but something was still weird, so Henry pulled back.

”This feels a little wrong, we’re still getting over our wives. I don’t want to move on too soon.” He said.

”And that’s okay. If you want, we could wait a while before we take this further. I don’t mind at all.” William reassured him.

Henry sighed. “I guess we could wait. I’m not sure I want to even think about anything too serious right now. Charlie comes first, and the business second. How do you feel about being third?”

”I think I’m okay with that,” He said. “So let’s not say a word about this again until you’re ready.

”Okay.”

* * *

It was half a year later. Today was an ordinary work day, except Henry couldn’t stop looking at William and thinking of how beautiful he was. He was starting to grow tired of the waiting, he wanted that man so badly. Once the two finally got a minute of free time, Henry asked William if they could talk.

”Is everything alright?” William asked.

Henry smiled. “I think I’m ready now, Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline for this fic
> 
> 1969- Michael is born out of wedlock  
> 1970- William and Clara get married  
> 1975- Evan is born, Henry gets married  
> 1977- Elizabeth and Charlie are born  
> 1980- William and Henry celebrate the opening of Fredbear’s Family Diner, Henry’s wife dies  
> 1981- William and Clara divorce  
> 1982- William and Henry confess to each other (but like for real this time)


	3. Goodbye (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry’s not in good shape after William killed Charlie. He decides it’s time to end things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T (for light cussing, descriptions of child murder, and brief suicidal ideation)  
> Tags: William is a shithead and a sadist, Henry is a disaster, breakups, manipulation
> 
> Just realized my headcanons for William’s motives make no sense timeline wise, so now I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing with him anymore. For the last chapter, just throw the canon timeline out the window I guess. I don’t fucking know anymore, I’m not MatPat. This series’s timeline will be the end of me. All I know at this point is that I think Evan & Elizabeth died before Charlie.
> 
> Anyways, just wanted to write some post murders William and Henry because I like making Will fucked up and Henry depressed. I’m not great at writing insane characters so bear with me here lol.

Henry had spent the past week at the Afton home. He didn’t trust himself to be alone, under the assumption he would do something stupid if no one was there to stop him. His nights were consisted of little sleep, and it wasn’t just because the living room couch wasn’t the most comfortable. William offered Henry a spot in his bed, but he declined the offer.

Much earlier than Henry would’ve liked, he was nudged awake by Michael, who wanted his spot on the couch so he could watch TV. Henry wished he was as carefree as Michael was.

”Dude, when was the last time you ate? Or looked in a mirror?” Michael asked during a commercial break.

Henry simply sighed. “I don’t even know anymore.”

”Michael, let Henry lie there,” William said as he entered the room. “Teenagers, am I right? Always having a one track mind. Anyways, how are you holding up?” He sat down in front of the couch, putting a hand on Henry’s shoulder. His hand was immediately swatted away.

”I’m not in the mood to be touched, Will. In fact, just don’t look at me for a while,” Henry said. “Wait, no, scratch that. There is something I need to talk to you about. Alone.”

”You hear that, Michael? You should go upstairs for a bit,” William said, causing Michael to roll his eyes. Still, he did as suggested. “What is it, my love?”

”Enough with the pet names,” He snapped. “Sorry, haven’t had the most control over my anger. But we need to talk about, you know, us.”

”What about us?” William tried his very hardest to pretend he wasn’t relishing in the other’s misery. He was pretty proud of himself for being the cause of it.

William couldn’t stand Henry anymore. He got everything in life handed to him, and everyone thought he was a genius. Aloof and strange, but still a genius. Where was the admiration for William? He knew for a fact Henry was intelligent, sure, but he thought everything was going too perfectly in the other’s life. William was determined to ruin Henry’s life in order to feel better about his own and to make him suffer, which is why he killed Charlie.

Henry sighed. “I really don’t think I’ll be getting out of this state any time soon. I can barely take care of myself, so how on earth am I supposed to provide for you too? I’m barely holding on, Will. Jen’s the only family I have now, and if I lose her, I’ll most likely be dead. And our relationship was always too risky. We already look bad because of Charlie’s death and the missing children, so the possibility of being outed will not do us any favors. What I’m saying is, I don’t think we should be together anymore. It’s for the best.”

“I totally understand, Henry,” William tried his best to sound sincere, and he felt like he was doing a good job at it. “I’m really sorry that you had to lose Charlie just a few years after Maria died. Life hasn’t been the same for me since the divorce and my own children’s deaths, so I kind of understand what it’s like.”

”You really don’t, Will. I wish I was dead, but I’m too exhausted to actually off myself.”

”Okay, so maybe I don’t understand that part. But still, you’re not alone. Jen’s still around, and I’m not going anywhere.” He had to hold back a laugh. How was Henry so smart, but stupid enough to fall for this?

Henry sighed. “I guess that’s true. Jen just lives three hours away, so I can’t exactly see her every day. You’re the only person I have here in Hurricane. Thanks for understanding, though. It really does mean a lot to me.”

”You were there for me when Evan and Elizabeth died, so it’s only fair for me to be here for you now,” William said. “But can I have just one last kiss? I know we’re done, but I didn’t get to really appreciate it last time.”

He nodded. “Knock yourself out. I might as well be of some use to you for once.”

The man pulled Henry closer, locking their lips. The kiss was gentle and loving, but only for show. His eyes were wide open the entire time. He pulled back after about five seconds.

”I swear, I’ll help you find the bastard that took sweet little Charlie.” William lied. This was almost too easy!

He looked back on the moment he killed Charlie. William had her cornered behind the restaurant, with no one there to hear her cries for help. Oh, the terrified screams of children were like music to his ears! And knowing that he was going to make Henry suffer just made it even better.

William finished remembering his slaying of Charlie, and let out the slightest of chuckles. He covered it up by coughing. Somehow, Henry didn’t question it. He seemed too depressed to even care if William was being suspicious.

_Fucking idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you’re still reading and enjoying this, I get insecure very easily.


	4. Fantasy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry can’t stop fantasizing about William while he’s gone. It’s driving him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E (for obvious reasons)  
> Tags: masturbation, whore Henry lives on, daddy kink, sexual fantasies, dildos
> 
> Saw this one fic I liked where Henry fucked himself, so I thought I would make one of my own.

William had gone to run errands early that morning, now it was well into the afternoon with him still away. Before he left, he gave Henry a quick kiss, which turned into a make out session that had him leaving half an hour after than he intended.

”Don’t get too crazy wanting more, love.” William said before walking out the door.

This, unfortunately, was exactly what Henry did. He got aroused somewhat easily. He thought it was maybe because he was repressed for so long, but wasn’t entirely sure. Henry’s make out sessions with William almost always turned into much more, leaving him wanting just that right now.

Henry tried distracting himself, but it didn’t work. Thoughts of William whispering dirty things in his ear while using him like a fucktoy were getting him riled up. It left his face bright red and his pants getting tighter.

Eventually he couldn’t stand it. He sighed, looking under the bed for a box he had kept hidden from William. He opened it as if the contents were going to attack. All that was in the box was a green dildo, one that was shaped much like William’s cock. Henry hadn’t used it before. He had it made somewhat on a whim, not sure if he was ever going to use it.

But here he was, thinking of using it. Henry sighed as he searched the room’s various drawers for lube. Once he had found it, he laid back down on the bed and undressed himself from the waist below.

”I can’t believe I’m about to do this...” He said, lubing up his fingers. Since William’s cock was a bit longer than average, it required some preparing. Henry’s breath hitched as he inserted a finger inside himself.

_”Look at you, about to fuck yourself for Daddy. You wish those fingers were mine, don’t you?” William asked._

_Henry responded through breathy moans._

_”That’s not an answer, whore. I’ll ask again. You wish those fingers were mine, don’t you?”_

_”Yes, Daddy, I do.” He picked up the pace of his self fucking._

_”Put on a show for me and I’ll give you something even better.”_

Henry groaned as he started to move his finger. These fantasies felt so wrong, yet so right. He had kept his daddy kink a secret from William out of shame. But the longer he did so, the more he thought about it. Henry was a bit embarrassed of how excited he already was, only having a single finger in his ass.

_William was fucking Henry from behind, pulling on his hair. Henry looked in the mirror and saw his body riddled with hickeys and bruises, shuddering at the sight._

_”Baby, you’re so fucking tight. And all for me.”_

Why had his fantasies escalated so quickly? He hadn’t even gotten to the good part. Henry inserted a second finger, breathing out a moan. He started moving the fingers at a slightly quicker yet steady pace.

_“You like being Daddy’s little toy. You like being used however I want whenever I want,” William panted as he pounded into him. “That’s all you ever wanted.”_

_”Yes, that’s all I ever wanted,” Henry whined out. “I’m yours and only yours forever. You own me.”_

_He chuckled, causing the other to get goosebumps. “You understand so well, baby. I do own you. Every single mark on your skin has my name on it.”_

Henry wasn’t satisfied with the feeling just yet, so he tried to insert a third finger. It still wasn’t what he wanted, but it was a step up for sure. His breathy moans started to get even louder. Despite being the only one home, Henry subconsciously worried that someone would hear.

”Will, please...” He whispered as he lowered himself onto his fingers.

_”I’m yours,” Henry repeated. “I love being all yours.”_

_He smiled softly, caressing the other’s cheek. “Aw, so sweet, baby. I love having you be all mine as well. I couldn’t have asked for a better slut. Aren’t you just the biggest slut?”_

_He whimpered as William hit him right where he wanted, but only for a single second. “Yes Daddy, I’m the biggest and filthiest slut. I love your cock so much.”_

_”Tell me how much you need my cock, baby.” William purred._

Henry’s eyes were squeezed shut as he began fucking himself like there was no tomorrow. If his own fingers felt this good, without a doubt the dildo would feel even better.

_”I need your cock like I need air, Daddy. I want you inside me every single day.”_

_He smiled once more. “That’s exactly what I want to hear.”_

His hips had started to buck forward involuntarily, his cock hardening. Henry’s focus wasn’t his cock, however, his focus was having his ass filled. His breathy moans had went up in pitch. God, Henry wished that William would come in right now and fuck him senseless.

After a while, Henry slowly pulled his fingers out, already missing the feeling of being full. He retrieved the lube again and slathered some onto the dildo, jerking it off. Once he was sure it was lubed up enough, Henry positioned the dildo upright on the bed and himself just inches above it.

His breathing got shakier when he lowered himself onto the dildo, putting the tip inside him. It felt almost as good as the real thing. Henry’s cock was aching to be touched, however, so he took himself in hand.

_Henry was on his knees when William yanked on the chain, causing the collar to tighten around his neck. He let a choked out yelp as this happened._

_”You thought you could get away with finishing before I gave you permission,” William smacked him on the cheek, leaving a mark. “Next time you break a rule, I’ll leave you here with a vibrator inside you at the highest setting while handcuffing you to the bed. And you don’t want that, do you?”_

_”N-No, Daddy. I’m so sorry I finished before you said I could.”_

_He yanked on Henry’s chain again. “Then you’ll have to prove you’re sorry for being bad. Open up.”_

_Henry did as asked, sticking his tongue out._

His breath hitched as he lowered himself onto the dildo just a little more, giving his cock a few slow pumps.

_Henry took the tip of William’s cock into his mouth, but the latter pushed the back of his head, making him gag as he took even more._

_“You’re so talented with that mouth of yours, aren’t you? It’s a shame you do so much talking with it when you could use it to please me instead. I know you like it when I make you shut up and take it all.”_

_He moaned in response, bobbing his head up and down like his life depended on it._

_”You’re doing such a good job, you filthy cock slut. So good for Daddy.” William purred, his hands in Henry’s hair._

”Fuck, Daddy..” Henry moaned out. The realization that he said it out loud hadn’t hit him, as he was too caught up in his own pleasure to notice or even care.

He began to slowly lower himself further onto the dildo, groaning as he took more and more. Then he slowly went back up and took it out for a few seconds before slamming himself back down onto it, causing him to scream. Henry’s pumping on his cock was starting to become a bit fast yet sloppy as he attempted to multi task. Oh, if only it were William’s hand instead..

Henry couldn’t remember the last time (if ever) that he made himself feel this good, but knew William could always do it much better.

As he focused more on tiny details of the man, such as the arousal in his voice when giving Henry a command, he started riding the fake cock in various attempts to hit his prostate. Once he was hit right where he wanted it, Henry cried out William’s name. He continued fucking and jerking himself off while letting out desperate moans and whines. His orgasm was starting to build up, and he was too caught up in it to hear the front door being unlocked and opened.

After a minute or two, Henry couldn’t stand holding back any more. He was seconds away from finally finishing when the bedroom door opened, a blushing William on the other side.

Henry froze in his tracks as he simply stared at William, thinking of a way to explain himself.

The man shook his head and laughed. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t listen. You look so cute this way.”

”T-Thank you, sir.” He managed to let out.

William walked over to Henry and put a hand on his cheek, staring down at him. “Were you desperate, baby?” He cooed.

Henry nodded, still frozen in place.

”I hope you didn’t finish without me,” William whispered. “I love it when you put on a show just for me. Go ahead, keep going.” He sat on the bed across from Henry.

He slammed himself down again, screaming out a moan as his eyes squeezed shut. Henry suddenly felt the hand on his cock get swatted away, and replaced with William’s hand.

William began jerking him off, making intense eye contact as he did so. “Scream my name, darling.”

Henry was now bouncing on the fake cock, his hips bucking up every now and then. “Daddy!”

The other remained silent for a few seconds before chuckling. “How cute is that? You’re cute. Are you close?”

He nodded. “Yes, sir, I’m so close... Make me cum.”

William hummed before grabbing Henry’s cock and taking it into his mouth. It wasn’t often that he sucked Henry off, but they both loved it when it did happen. He pulled back and swished his tongue around the tip before taking it back in all the way to the base. William stared up at Henry with hunger in his eyes, silently ordering him to cum.

Henry had stopped his riding, and pulled the dildo out before finishing with a scream of William’s name.

”So good,” He took Henry’s hand and brought it to his crotch. Henry gasped as he felt the other’s erection. “Seeing you fuck yourself really excited me, baby. Are you by any chance too tired to help me out?”

He shook his head. “Not at all, sir.”

William smiled, unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. “Then open up. It’s my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok fr though please tell me I’m not just making these for myself


End file.
